Happy Horrible Birthday
by SweetDarkLove
Summary: It's Halloween, Crona's birthday, and he hates this day because of the pain it brings. So what happens when the King of Halloween wants to help the boy, to sooth his tormented soul? What happens when an evil little bug wants revenge on a certain skeleton and gets an idea when he finds out about Crona? Well, you'll just have to read to find out won't you? Happy Halloween everyone.


_**WOOHOO! Halloween Stuff!**_

_**This is just a thing I've had an idea about doing and I can totally do it because most of the Soul Eater characters don't seem to have known birthdays. Honestly I'm a little surprised that this hasn't been done before, but hey what the heck? I'll call first dibs… seriously… this is mine! So all of you vultures can back the hell off!**_

_** J.K.**_

_** Oh yeah, by the way, what do you guy's and girls think would happen if a certain Ragdoll didn't get smashed by big ol' Santa Claus and went into hiding? Well you'll have to read to find that out won't you?**_

_** Anyway, back on track, I hope you all enjoy this new fic and leave kind reviews along with useful criticisms. Don't hold back on my part.**_

* * *

Happy Birthday. _Happy_. That's what most people feel on days like this, the days they were born, but not Crona Gorgon. No, enjoying something like that would mean something actually went right for the boy, and things like that rarely happened.

Crona was just sitting down working intently when suddenly he felt a shiver up his spine followed by a wispy chuckle _"so Crona, fourteen years old"_ he heard a sarcastic whistle_ "how happy are you today?"_ he repressed a shiver and shut his eyes taking a deep, calming breath as yet another vision assaulted him _"aww, don't ignore me Crona, that's not what good little boys do"_ he opened his eyes and repressed a terrified squeak when he found himself staring at his mother. She was sitting down on the desk row in front of him, right on top of the paper he was working on "good little boys listen to their mothers" she chuckled.

He closed his eyes and looked down quickly _"it's not real, it's not real, she's dead; you already know that, she can't hurt you-"_

"Aww, that's not very nice Crona" the vision pouted "how can I be dead if I'm sitting right here?" she reached forward and he jammed his eyes shut again when she tapped him on the nose before getting to her feet on the row "though I am a little surprised by how no one has noticed me yet" she looked around at his friends with a predatory grin "and you'd think out of all of them _this_ one would make the biggest fuss over seeing me" she grinned and Crona paled when she walked one seat over and crouched right in front of Maka "ah yes, _Maka_, the one who ruined such a great plan" her head lolled to the side with a small smile as she tapped Maka's forehead "you know what? I think now would be a _great_ time for some payback don't you?" she chuckled as an arrow snaked out of her back and stopped right over Maka who was focused on her work "what do you think Crona? Should I gouge out her eyes?" the arrow leveled itself in front of one of Maka's eyes but she couldn't see it "or should I just lob her head off?" a second arrow popped out and slid of Maka's neck "ooh! Or maybe I should do both?"

Crona jammed his eyes shut again and if anyone bothered to look at him they would think he was in a lot of pain _"it's not real, it's not real, it's not __**real.**__"_

"Yes, I think I'll do that, make it nice and painful before I rip that pretty little head off" his eyes tightened at her chuckle "go ahead Crona, open your eyes and watch me kill your precious little Maka, the only person who actually cares about you" the vision laughed "five… four… three" he began shaking "_two_…" if anyone had their eyes closed tighter then Crona's something probably would have ripped "_**one**_…"

"Crona?" his eyes snapped open and when he looked over he saw that Maka perfectly fine except for a severely worried expression "are you ok?" her concern was evident in her voice "you look like you're gonna to be sick."

Soul and the rest of the group turned and looked at him and they frowned when they saw how pale he looked "dude, she's right, somethin' a matter?" they all looked equally concerned as Maka.

He breathed out in relief and shook his head, trying to calm down "no… n-no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Maka reached over and put her hand on his forehead "if you're sick tell me, maybe I can help out."

He shook his head again with a shaky smile while he blushed at her touch "no really, I-I-I'm fine, really I am."

Maka still looked worried "ok then, if you're sure… do you think you can still come to the party tonight?" she rubbed his back "I really think you should come, it'll be really fun… but I can understand if you aren't feeling well."

He shook his head as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye "really Maka, I'm fine" he looked off to the side like he usually did, but it was just because he was staring at three oval eyes with little dancing arms below it "there's nothing wrong… nothing at all" in reality though, there were so many things wrong and the reason for all of these visions he'd been having dated all the way back to his time with Medusa.

On this day, Halloween, his birthday, Medusa would do things to him _every_ _**year**_. She would put stuff inside of him that made his insanity spike so high that he began seeing things, horrible things, and the nightmares he had during those nights were worse then anything he'd ever experienced before. These cruel experiments also affected him the following couple of days, he would see and hear things till almost a week had passed; he was so scared.

And so he had dreaded this day the very moment the year went into October, fearing what would happen, especially because of this Halloween holiday people celebrated. He would see pictures of sharp-toothed smiling pumpkins, giant black cats, ghosts, and all he thought about was how the insanity would affect these things so it could try and get to him, attempting to make him snap instead of trying to forget his pain and do what he was supposed to on this day: have fun and be happy.

_"Look, just try and get over it Crona"_ he felt Ragnarok stir inside of him and for once the little demon didn't sound as obnoxious as he usually was _"it's just one day, and it's almost over with, so don't be a bitch and let this stuff mess with you alright?"_

It was easy for him to say that though, it's not like he saw what Crona was forced to see these past couple days. To him Crona would just blank out or start freaking out whenever the insanity got bad enough.

The other's noticed that he was still pale and they felt nothing but sympathy "sooo, are you planning on wearing a costume Crona?" Liz leaned down, attempting to cheer him up, though she didn't really know what was scaring him in the first place.

He shook his head "no, I-I-I don't even know what I would wear if I _was_ planning on it."

"Well me and Patty could always help you with some last minute shopping" she offered with a smile.

"Yeah! We could totally do that!" Patty laughed and gave Crona a few forceful pats on the head.

"Patty, quiet down!" Stein called from down on his chair.

Crona shook his head with a small, thankful, smile as Patty stuck her tongue out at Stein when he looked back down at his latest dissection example for the class "no, I-I'll just wear my vest, I-It's easier that way" he rubbed his arm _"and safer" _he thought as his grip on his arm tightened as he thought about what could happen to the sisters if the insanity hit him while he was shopping with them _"I couldn't deal with hurting my friends."_

And in response to that thought he heard a chuckle _"well then, just let me do it"_ he felt someone's hands on his shoulders and he didn't even have to look to see another vision of Medusa whispering in his ear _"it'll be easy, just let go and watch me tear them up"_ she laughed exactly like she always did; in that sadistic way of hers_ "and hey, maybe you could even join in, it would be just like old times wouldn't it?"_ she chuckled in his ear as he tried his best to keep his pale, shaking form unnoticeable to his friends.

'_**~~~'**_

And totally unknown to him during this frightening time of his, a certain friendly Skeleton was watching him ~alongside his trusted Mayor~ through the town's magic mirror, feeling utter sadness and sympathy for Crona and his current plight "poor boy; it's simply tragic what's happening to him."

"It's always the case with poor souls like this Jack" the Mayor's face spun around to his actual human looking features as he stared at the mirror sadly "something always happens to ruin this holiday for kids like him so it fills them with fear instead of happiness."

Jack nodded with a sigh, sure he was the Pumpkin King, the one who made grown men shriek, but all of that was for fun. All of the screams and cries he had caused in life were immediately followed by friendly laughs, and joyful nudges by friends. In the case of kids like Crona however, they felt nothing but blind fear during the holiday, and that was something nobody in Halloween town wanted at all… well except for Boogie.

The sudden thought about that disgusting bag of filth planted a dark scowl on Jack's face. If he had just been a little faster he could have crushed that insect after mister Claus missed, but alas, he hadn't been, and that roach scampered off and was sitting somewhere, no doubt laughing to himself about a good scare he was coming up with.

That negative thought made Jack's hands curl into fists but then he looked down at the image of Crona again and brightened up "yes, well! That's exactly what we're here for isn't it?" he managed to force all the sadness out of his form and smiled "we've done it before, renewing a child's love for this holiday, and darn it, we will do it again."

The Mayor nodded as his face spun around again this time smiling with his more monster face "yes, that's the spirit Jack! Now, should I start making the arrangements for his arrival?"

Jack nodded again as he walked over to a nearby shelf "yes, and I'll take care of making sure he ends up here" he smiled down at a small box in the shape of a sharp-toothed jack-o-lantern with its teeth interlocking, a small buckle in the shape of a black cat keeping the box closed up.

The Mayor laughed to himself as he spun on one foot ~his head staying in place as his body spun~ towards the door "oh this is going to be wonderful! No matter how many times we do it, helping these children always feels so _good_!"

Jack chuckled with another nod as he picked up the music-box "indeed it does Mayor, indeed it does."

…

The few hours that passed since that vision during class felt like an eternity to Crona as the laughing moon finally began to rise as the sun fell over the horizon. He was just pulling his vest over his head when he felt something wrong and he shivered before he finished pulling it all the way down only to find his mother right in his face "my, my, don't you look good all dressed up like this" she chuckled as she disappeared in a flash "to think my little Crona could look like a polite gentlemen in the right clothes" it now sounded like she was behind him and that was confirmed when he felt her hands on his shoulders again _"I'm sure __**Maka**__ thinks so at least"_ she whispered in his ear with another of those chuckles.

Crona closed his eyes and took a deep breath "go. Away. You aren't real" he shook his head as the vision pouted.

"What an awful thing to say to your own mother-"

"You aren't my mother, my mother is dead" he shook his head more as the vision chuckled.

"Only out there my dear little son, but in here~" he felt her tap his forehead "I'm still alive-"

"Shut up!" before the vision could do anything Crona made a black knife in one hand and stabbed his other hand. He winced and hissed in a breath at the sharp pain as he twisted the knife into his flesh before tearing it out slowly. When his breathing had finally returned to normal he opened his eyes and breathed out when the vision was gone "Ragnarok… t-take care of my hand please" he took deep breaths as the wound sealed and crusted over, it should be fine in a couple minutes, he'd just have to make sure Marie or Stein didn't see it. Pain always seemed to help when the visions started up, the only problem he had was keeping the wounds hidden from his friends.

He managed to finish getting the rest of his dress-clothes on without another incident and he was on his way downstairs when Marie popped out of a doorway in her usual black and yellow dress "oh, just look at you" she smiled in that way that nearly made all of Crona's worries go away "you look great."

Crona blushed a little "t-thank you Miss Marie-"

Marie's smile softened with a giggle "come on Crona, we gone over this before haven't we?" she opened up her arms and pulled him into a warm hug "me and Stein are your parents now, we filled out everything" she backed up a bit with a smile as Stein walked in, wearing his dress-clothes ~which were still covered in stitches "so you can just call me mom."

Crona couldn't help but smile back as he nodded "okay Miss Mar-" he stopped himself and looked down feeling really embarrassed "o… o-okay… mom" he had to admit he liked the sound of that.

And Marie obviously did too because she pulled him into another hug "there we go" she released him then took a step back, admiring how he looked again "he really does look great in that vest, doesn't he Stein?"

The scientist stepped forward and he twisted his bolt as he looked Crona over "well, I wouldn't exactly say great, but it's definitely an im-_provement_" he coughed out the last part as Marie elbowed him in the gut "_what_?" he wheezed out a chuckle as Marie glared at him "I said he looked good didn't I?"

Marie crossed her arms and looked the other way "you could have said it much nicer then that."

"But it's true you know" he reached out and ruffled Crona's hair with a chuckle "we really do need to go out and buy him some real clothes though, that robe is beginning to become a little bland" he smiled down at Crona ~who had a faint blush from the hair ruffling~ as he twisted his bolt again "we'll see if we can't try going out this weak, see what there is in the stores."

Crona nodded again "yeah, t-that… that sounds good."

The touching little moment though was cut off however by another dark chuckle "aww, isn't that sweet, Marie wants to replace me and treat you like a real son" Crona winced at the sound of his mother's voice as another vision appeared in between Marie and Stein "you know, it really is odd seeing Stein like this, I always imagined him cutting children open instead of taking care of them" she chuckled as she tapped the side of the man's head.

Marie noticed Crona's pained, and somewhat scared look and frowned, though a large part of her was concerned rather than confused "Crona, are you alright?"

He nodded a little too quickly "yeah, I-I've just been getting a couple headaches today is all."

Stein's eyes narrowed "are you sure? You looked like you were going to be sick during class today" he looked at Crona closer, making the boy feel increasingly uncomfortable "you're sure nothing's wrong? I can go into the lab and get you something if you aren't feeling well, it's right there" he pointed to the door.

Crona shook his head, walking towards the exit quickly "really, I'm fine, n-nothing wrong."

_"Why the hell won't you just tell them about what happened?" _Ragnarok asked with confusion _"it'd be a hell of a lot easier and smarter then just dodging their questions like a dumbass."_

_"You don't get it Ragnarok, I don't want them to worry about me" _Crona opened the door and walked out quickly ahead of a concerned Marie and a curious Stein _"and besides, it's not like they could do anything to help."_

_"Whatever, just seems stupid to me"_ he dived back inside Crona to wherever he went to be alone.

"Well at least you're learning Crona" he heard another chuckle and he shut his eyes as he walked "that's the thing you need to understand more then anything in the world, no one can help you, no one will ever be able to."

…

It took a little bit but Crona and the others finally reached Kid's manor, where the Halloween party was taking place and already Crona was nervous. The manor was completely decorated with Halloween decor, very realistic looking papier-mâché jack-o-lanterns hung above the door; giant spider-webs covered the outside of the building in places and it looked like Lord Death helped out too because there were dozens of blood-red souls floating throughout the webs, lighting them up in the places as they moved through making it look like the walls were alive.

All together it made a very convincing haunted house "wow, they really went all out this year didn't they?" Marie laughed looking around at the decorations "it looks pretty scary huh?"

"Y-yeah, it really does" Crona managed to hide his shaking from them _"oh no… no, __**no**__, __**no**__! This isn't good, this isn't good at all! There's too many things that can happen here."_

His thoughts however didn't help with his situation "well come on Crona, we won't have any fun just standing out here" Marie smiled to him and took his hand "so let's go in and enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah… right" he was able to keep the trembling out of his voice.

Once inside Crona's fear of the situation he was in only grew when he saw the ballroom. It was much like what was out on the outside, there were large pumpkins hanging from the ceiling which was also covered in thick spider webs, and also there were dozens of Kishin Egg souls floating through the webs.

"Hey Crona, you're here, great!" he turned to see a flash of white and grey and found himself looking at a girl who was wearing a white bride's dress and her skin was painted a grayish color.

"M…. Maka?" he cocked his head to the side "w-what are you supposed to be?"

She chuckled and gestured to herself "I'm the _Corpse_ _Bride_; she's a character from a funny movie I saw a while back."

"Lame" Crona turned again and nearly jumped when he found himself looking right into Soul's red eyes "I kept telling you at least be something somewhat cool Maka" Crona backed up a step and saw that Soul was wearing a black cape and some fancy looking clothes, and when he looked closer he saw the tips of two fangs poking through the boy's lips "like me for instance, what's cooler then a vampire?"

"Maybe a ninja god like me!" Crona fell over with a startled yelp when something plowed into his back.

Maka caught him at least and kept him from falling "what the heck Black Star!"

Crona looked up to see Black Star and Tsubaki, both wearing ninja outfits, Black Star in all black, and Tsubaki in white. Tsubaki stepped forward and helped Maka pick Crona up, apologizing the whole time "I am so sorry about that Crona, Black Star was up on the ceiling and he dropped down right on top of you" she looked back at her partner with increasing irritation as she walked back over to him "what did I tell you about doing things like that!"

Black Star just laughed "aw come on Tsubaki, it's just a little fun!" he walked over and clapped Crona on the back "isn't that right?"

Crona stumbled a little from the unintentional force behind the clap but he managed a shaky smile "y-y-yeah, it's fine."

Black Star laughed again "you see? He's fine!" Tsubaki just sighed and apologize to Crona again.

Soul chuckled a little more before he looked around "so, anybody see Kid and the sisters yet?"

Maka looked around with him "no, they haven't showed up yet" she frowned a bit "weird, Kid usually greets all the guests at the front door."

Black snickered to himself "yeah, maybe Kid and Patty are off having some fun up in one of the rooms?" he offered with a chuckle as the others rolled their eyes as Crona bit back an embarrassed squeak "though I don't really think that's it, I mean, it's not like Kid would ever take the initiative with her" he laughed not even noticing the black form rising behind him "he's always the little gentlemen, I don't think he'd ever take the first-"

Suddenly a black blade shot over Black Star's shoulder and stopped a hair's width from his throat. Black Star looked down, then back to see a hooded form behind him and the pole of the scythe which was a twitch from cutting his head off. Everyone else stared at the hooded person for a second before Maka snorted and started laughing and even Crona had to hold back a laugh as the hooded person pulled the scythe back.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me when I wasn't around" Kid pulled the hood back as the scythe glowed white.

"Maka!" her father changed and lunged towards his daughter for a hug, but he just got a book to the face for his trouble.

Maka scowled down at the red-head as he slid face-first to the ground "so, you used my Papa for a Grim Reaper costume huh? I thought that scythe looked a little too sharp" she noted Kid as he sighed.

"My father's idea yes" he looked down at Spirit then up to Maka with a grin "how did you know it was me? I thought that my face was completely covered."

She nodded with a grin of her own "really Kid? You're really going to ask that to one of the people with the best Soul Perception in the entire academy a question like that?"

He nodded again, but then Spirit shot up, sporting a bloody nose "but if you knew who we were then why didn't you say hi to me?"

Maka looked down at her father with a sidelong glance "sorry, I guess I didn't notice you."

His arms slumped hearing that "oh… well then…" he began sniffling and Maka stifled a groan as the others shifted around uncomfortably and irritably, they all knew what was going to come in a couple seconds.

But, as if a divine power heard their inner prayers for someone to take this man away because a second later Stein popped up "ah, Spirit! How are you?" he asked and everyone could see the glass of champagne in his hand "hey, how about you join me and Marie over on the other side of the room?" he asked with a short grin towards his students who were all mouthing "thank yous" to the professor.

Spirit looked up then shook his head quickly, but Stein had already grabbed him by the back of his vest "nooooo! MAAAAKAA!" he screamed as Stein dragged him away and all of the other students in the room acted as if he wasn't screaming; they'd all gotten used to him after all of their years in the academy.

"Man, he is _loud_ sis!" the others turned towards the giggle and found themselves staring at a pair of pirates one with a red bandana and one with a black one covered by a captain's hat.

"I know Patty, but it's not like we can do anything about it" Liz pulled the captain hat off her head and bowed "hey guys!" she straightened up and walked over to Soul with a grin "oooh, vampire huh?"

He grinned right back "sexy pirate?" he chuckled to himself "cool."

Liz just laughed with him as Patty walked over to Kid and kissed his cheek "sexy? Funny, I didn't remember buying this at one of the fun-shops."

Soul shrugged "I guess it's just you then."

Liz snorted as he wrapped his arm around her waist "you're so cheesy."

Black Star nudged Crona in the ribs and made a gagging sound "h-hey… t-t-that's not nice" he shifted around as Black Star chuckled.

"Whatever, at least me and Tsubaki aren't all lame and cheesy about dating each other" he went over and wrapped an arm around her waist "and unlike Kid, I'm not afraid to get down-"

"CHOP!" a second later Black Star was lying facedown on the floor with Tsubaki shaking her head down at him as Maka put away her legendary book.

The others all burst out laughing though and even Crona was covering his mouth, holding back laughs of his own "honestly Tsubaki, I don't know what you see in him."

Tsubaki grinned behind her mouth cover as she picked an unconscious Black Star up "I know he can be obnoxious most of the time, but he can be sweet too" she supported him on her shoulder and began moving towards the food-table "I'll be over at the food if any of you need me, I just need to wake Black Star back up" she grunted a bit at Black Star's weight "a mutton-leg should do it."

The others laughed as she departed and Crona watched them all as they laughed _"maybe I'm going to be okay"_ he thought as the lights dimmed and music started up

Soul and Kid grinned at their girlfriends as the walked over to the dance-floor, leaving Maka and Crona alone. They shifted around a bit in silence until Maka poked at her face "uh… sooo…" she looked over at the others as they danced "do you… do you want to dance?"

Crona tensed at the question and his heart literally skipped a beat "what?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance" he face may have been painted gray but Crona could have sworn he saw a blush as she turned "it's alright if you don't but… yeah…"

_"Yeah"_ he thought as he rubbed his arm _"maybe tonight isn't going to be as bad as I thought"_ he shyly walked over to Maka. She turned to him as he shakily reached out his hand and she smiled rested her hand on top of his _"maybe I'm going to be okay."_

It was almost heartbreaking how wrong he was to think that.

…

About an hour of embarrassed dancing later, Crona and Maka moved over to the wall with their friends. Crona remained silent most of the time but he was feeling great at the moment, so great that he almost didn't notice the shiver that went up his spine.

His eyes widened and his grip on his arm tightened enough to leave a mark under the vest as he tried to calm himself down. His eyes began darting around the room as he tried to find the next insanity vision but his eyes locked in Maka's direction when he caught movement at her feet. A jack-o-lantern, that's what it was this time, only something was wrong with it: the vines below it were slowly creeping towards his friend's feet. Crona looked down at the pumpkin and his grip tightened yet again when the sharp-toothed smile on its face began moving, and then Crona heard a sound that chilled him to the bone.

The pumpkin was laughing

"**Hahahahahahaha, awwww, what's a matter birthday boy?"** it boomed out in a cruel yet highly amused, deep voice **"you don't look so good"** it chuckled as the vines began closing around his friend's ankles.

Crona then saw something else on the ceiling and he suppressed a squeak when he saw a few giant spiders slid down from the webbing _"yes Crona, what's wrong?"_ one of them hissed out with a chuckle of its own as it slid right over Maka _"oooh, such a pretty girl" _it looked over at Crona with its many eyes _"you remember don't you Crona? The pretty ones were always the most fun to kill"_ it and the pumpkin were all laughing now as the vines wrapped over his friends more and more.

It was only now that Maka noticed Crona's bleach-white face and she frowned with worry "hey Crona, are you ok? Are you feeling sick again?"

The others turned towards him with their own concerned looks now as one of the spiders crawled up Kid's back and it's fangs flashed over the boy's neck "if you aren't feeling well I'm sure I can go find something to help."

The pumpkin laughed even more as the vines leveled with Maka's eyes **"ohhh, this is gonna be fun."**

But Crona wasn't going to watch. He shook his head quickly and began walking away "no… no, I-I-I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I-I'll be right back" in reality though he was going to get as far away from them as possible.

**"Aww come on, don't run away!"** the pumpkin called sounding very disappointed **"we were just about to get to the good part!"**

Crona shook his head as he nearly ran out of Kid's manor. He knew something like this could happen, _he_ _knew_, _**he**_ _**knew**_, _**he**__**knew**_ that it could get bad, and yet he fooled himself into believing everything would be fine. How could he be so stupid! Things don't go well for him, they never did, and they never would, something would always happen to ruin his life, why couldn't he just accept that!

He moved as quickly as he could away from Kid's manor and made a beeline straight towards the academy, more specifically, towards the forest near it. He had to get away from the people in the city, he didn't want to see any one get hurt, even if it wasn't really happening, it would still be real for _him_ and he couldn't deal with watching something like that, especially if it happened to someone he knew or cared about.

Crona walked through the trees as quickly as he could until he finally found the place he was looking for: a broken down cabin. He had found this place during one of his walks out here ~sometimes he just had to be alone so he could think about things~ and he knew that this would be a good place to go if he ever needed to get away. And it looked like he was right, this place was deep enough to where no one would be able to get near him unless they went looking for him.

He opened up the rusted and rotten door and slipped inside before he sat down in the corner furthest from the door. He sat there for minutes in silence, just sitting and brooding, until with a yell of anger he slammed his fist into the nearest wall, splintering the wood and bruising his hand. He was silent as his hand shook before it fell to the rotten ground as the first choked sob came from his throat. It wasn't fair… it just wasn't _fair_! Medusa was dead! She wasn't supposed to be able to torment him anymore, and yet even months after her death she still ruins his life.

"Well that is my job" he heard a cruel chuckle and didn't even have to look up to see another vision of his mother standing in front of him.

"… Why?"

The vision cocked its head to the side "why what?" it asked innocently.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he was trembling down in that corner "you tortured me… you took away all of my hopes and dreams… you made me kill all of those people!" he yelled finally looking up "and now you're finally dead! So why can't you just leave _me_ _**alone**_!" he yelled _"it isn't fair!"_ he yelled again, his throat raw as he shook _"it isn't fair"_ he whimpered.

The vision just laughed "oh Crona, Crona, Crona" it shook its head with a smile "it's because you don't deserve anything good in life" Crona looked back down and curled up against the wall "true, I made forced you to kill all of those innocent people, I tortured you every time you said no to me, but you still did it in the end" it chuckled again "and do you want to know what that means Crona?" he felt it tap his head _"it means you're just as bad as me."_

Crona shook his head "you're wrong."

"You're a tainted little boy, who's destined to suffer for everything he's done."

"You're wrong" he voice shook.

"There's never going to be any forgiveness for the things you did."

"Y-you… y-you're wrong" his shaky breathing just kept getting worse as tears began soaking into his vest.

"And that's why I'm never going to leave, I'm going to stay with you for the rest of your wretched life, as punishment for every bad thing you've done" it tapped his head again "and no one, _no_ _one_… will be able… to stop it" it then patted his head gently "you're all alone with me Crona" the vision then disappeared with another cruel laugh _"hell, you're just alone"_ it laughed _"happy birthday my little monster."_

_"… You're wrong."_

And so Crona sat there. Crying to himself, hating this damn holiday and the pain it had brought him. If this had been a normal day, he probably would have been fine, he may have actually been able to enjoy today with his friends, but no. No he had to be born on _this_ day; he had to be born on a day filled with grinning pumpkins, giant spiders, and ghosts. He had to be born on a day where everything he saw could be used by the insanity to break him, he had to be born on a day where god damn _decorations_ would kill the people he cared about right in front of him.

Well _happy_ _birthday_ to him.

…

Crona sat there for hours, crying silently, not even noticing the small, pumpkin shaped box, hanging on the edge of a nearby shelf. He didn't notice it as it fell, he didn't notice it as it hit the ground, he didn't notice it as it popped open to reveal the small, perfectly shaped candle in the middle of the small music box.

And he didn't notice it as the candle wick burst to like. He just sat there, crying and hating the day he was born as the candle slowly began spinning and a small _'tink'_ rang through the cabin. And as the candle spun round and round, a song began playing from the music box, one that if Crona was listening to he wouldn't recognize for it wasn't a song well known in this world.

* * *

_**(Think of a music box version of "This is Halloween" and you'll get a good idea of how it goes)**_

* * *

And as the song slowly progressed the box glowed. It then began growing, and growing, and _growing_, until it nearly filled up the entire cabin and it stared right down at the crying boy. The song kept clinking out until finally it rested on one note as the pumpkin opened its mouth wide waiting for the last one to come.

And when the final note rang out, its mouth closed over Crona, taking the boy completely right before the pumpkin disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Alright guys, just something to get out of the way and in my pocket for when I finish Three Little Words, Part 1 and after I put up the next chapter for Black Blood Alchemist.**_

_**Go ahead and tell me what you think of this newest story I've made. I'll take anything you guys offer into intent consideration.**_

_** Oh yeah, I almost forgot! As I said before, Boogie survived going up against Jack, and he no doubt has some plans for payback against that skeleton, but it's not like he can do anything in Halloween Town in his current state… but if he got out and went to a certain world full of insane Kishins and got back to his feet somehow, well… he could maybe get some help from the locals couldn't he?**_

_** Go ahead and think about that. The P.M. box is open if you want to talk.**_

_** And Happy Halloween everyone.**_


End file.
